In the construction of log structures, logs of adjoining walls are generally interlocked to form corner joints. To accomplish this, the ends of the logs are notched to receive the end portions of logs of an intersecting wall, with intersecting logs being alternatively stacked such that the adjoining walls interlock. In conventional log structures, chinks are developed between adjacent logs in a particular wall, or more specifically, between the lower portion of a log and the upper portion of an adjacent log forming the same wall. As a result, it is important for aesthetic and insulative purposes to close the chinks between adjacent logs.
In an attempt to form such closures, it has heretofore been known to provide masonite panels which are mounted for closing the chinks between adjacent walls. These panels traditionally close the portion of the chinks proximate the exterior surfaces of the logs while leaving the interior of the chink space open. Normally, this space is filled with insulation of various types. However, as the logs of the wall dry, spaces can develop between the walls and the insulation which deleteriously affect the insulation quality. Moreover, with certain conventional systems, it is difficult to wire the structure after the insulation has been inserted into the chinks.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chinking closure system for adjacent logs in a log structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an improved chinking closure system which can be easily manufactured and installed in stages which allow the exterior of the log structure to be completed while the interior of the structure continues to dry prior to completing the structure wiring.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a chinking closure system which can be readily adapted for receiving the structure wiring in the chamber defining between the closure members and adjacent logs.
The construction time is reduced by usage of the present invention since the textured finish (perma-chink in the preferred embodiment) on the closure members is preferably pre-applied. the aesthetics of the structure are also improved.